The Story Of Nalu
by QuirkyStrawberry
Summary: Natsu has had certain feelings for a certain someone in the guild, but does he manage to tell her how he truly feels? How will she react? Will she accept or deny? All more is to be found out here.


Hey there. You're probably wondering who's talking in the beginning of the story. Well it's the famous (not to mention youngest) Dragneel out there! I understand you think I'm lying, well I'm not. I'm just here to tell the tale of my parent's life before and after their love started to blossom and changed their lives! Be warned though, some bits may get soppy with love. Believe me. Big cringe alert. Anyway, you're waiting for me to tell the story, so I will. Let's begin.

It was a normal boring day at the guild hall, Fairy Tail was it's name. The halls were filled with drunken wizards, people looking at the request board and people even sleeping at the bar.

Lucy was sat on her chair in her house. "I need at least ONE thing to write about! I'm fresh out of ideas! I hate writer's block..." she stared long and hard at the empty piece of paper with doodles of love hearts and Natsu all over it. Her eyes widened in shock as she frantically scrunched up the piece of paper, "Who the heck am I for daydreaming of Natsu?!" Moments after she declared her statement, Natsu was sitting on the porch where her window was as Happy perched onto Natsu's shoulder giving a little wave towards a frustrated and blushing Lucy. She swung her windows open, glaring directly at Natsu, "What do you jerks want?!" Natsu held his hands in front of him, "I only came to tell you something! Nothing bad!" Before allowing him in, she rushed and put the scrunched-up piece of paper in the bin, pushing it into the depts of darkness.

"You better hurry up Natsu-" But he had already allowed himself in, trashing the place with his food. "WHAT THE HECK NATSU?! DON'T TOUCH THAT HAPPY! WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!" Happy placed his paws onto another one of Lucy's photo frames, which contained a hand-drawn picture of Natsu and Lucy together. "Oooh! What's this!" he evilly grinned at the thought of blackmailing Lucy into getting fish for him. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, snatching away the masterpiece from the cat's paws. "Lucy looooooooovesss-",his mouth was quickly covered by the blondie's smooth hand. She stared deep into his eyes in a scary matter. The blue figure was immediately silent, but Natsu silently grabbed the picture and blushed at first sight. It was a picture of them hugging with a beautiful sunset behind them. Lucy seemed emotional in the picture as he hung his head low. He secretly felt the same, but wasn't the type to confess his feelings right away. He just goofily smiled as if nothing had happened, "Nice drawing Luce!" Lucy blushed with excitement, but still held her enraged look. "T-Thanks Natsu…", she took the portrait away again and held it close to her chest, "but you still shouldn't be touching my things! Got that?" she eyed the guilty pair as they nodded in unison.

Natsu heaved a heavy sigh and sat on Lucy's crimson couch. "Something wrong Natsu?" she had a look of worry plastered onto her face.

"Nah! Just a bit tired is all! Anyway! We're gonna go on a special job today Luce!" he looked deeply into her eyes and looked like he had planned something. Happy was just casually, and silently, listening into the conversation. "Oh? What type of job?" she questioned, sharing the same emotion as he displayed. Relief. "You'll see!" he smirked as he stealthily grabbed Lucy's arm, pulling her away with him. "Eh?! What about Happy, Natsu?! Isn't he coming too?" he glared back at her as he jumped out of her two-story window. "Nope! Just the two of us this time! He wanted to be with Carla today, so I gave an exception." She raised an eyebrow at him for this peculiar response, but she shrugged it off. Though she didn't like the fact that Natsu was carrying her away on a mission, bridal style!

~A few hours later~

Lucy had somehow fallen asleep while being carried away, but Natsu didn't want to take a train, so the journey to their 'secret destination job' took longer on foot. He stared long and hard into Lucy's calm expression. He had never seen her like that in his life. She was known to be the loudly and moody type of girl who had quite a bossy and scary personality, also known for her kindness and her affection towards people when put into dangerous or saddening situations. Her blonde hair shined brightly in the warmth and presence of the sun. Her smile was all the warmth he ever needed to calm his fiery soul. He gleamed at these thoughts and started to stroll at a slower pace as he entered a hotel, still holding his precious Lucy in his arms. He nodded towards the hotel owner with a serious look in his eyes. The hotel owner shook with fear and his trembling hand edged towards Natsu's. Natsu violently grabbed the key away and stomped upstairs, trying to be careful to not awake the sleeping beauty that lay in his arms. He fidgeted around with the door keys and slotted them into the door, pushing the handle down quietly. He placed the shining angel onto the bed as he fiddled around to try and yank the key out of the door.

He yawned loudly and stared once again at the goddess, now tightly curled up into a ball, hugging Plue. The little 'dog' started repeating the words 'puuuun~punnnnn' repeatedly, even though he was shaking madly. He just imagined how it would feel like in Lucy's arms like that. How warm and comforted he would feel. If he could just take Plue's place. He eyed the trembling snowman and smirked slightly as he moved his hands towards him. Even though the poor guys was trembling, his emotion didn't change. He was now about to pull the snowy figure away from Lucy, but she held her grip tightly and wasn't about to just let go so easily. The girl was fast asleep with a scrunched-up face, on the verge of waking up soon if the tugging war didn't end soon.

He sighed in defeat and plunged himself onto the spare bed. He wanted to be there for her. Protect her with his heart, but he didn't understand or know how. He stared at his palms, scrunching them up, he arose from his bed and grinned. He was gonna do something special with her as soon as the sun would rise over the horizon the next day. He planned on doing it the moment they got into the 'mission'. His exact tactic wasn't specific since…well, he never has one anyway!

 _ **Thanks so much for reading my first chapter! Be sure to feel obliged to give any constructive critisism as it helps me with my work. Tell me if you'd like the chapters to be longer!**_


End file.
